ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Eggman Cometh
The Eggman Cometh is the forty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Natalie Tennyson is preparing chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen when she is interrupted by Gwen, who tells her she is off to Kevin's house and has to borrow her car. After Gwen leaves, Natalie continues cooking when the egg which she has taken out from a box in the fridge begins to crack open. When Gwen arrives she finds Kevin with a Plumber weapon in the middle of a battle with Fasttrack. Just when things were seemingly turning bad, she butts in. The two begin to explain that they were only training to learn Ben's new aliens' abilities when Gwen gets a call from her mother who says she saw a dragon-like creature in her house. Gwen promises that they'll come and check it out. In Kevin's car, Ben sees the "dragon" flying through the trees nearby, outside the window, and warns the others. Kevin then changes direction to follow the creature off-road. Ben attempts to transform into Jetray to help them catch up to it, but the car makes a sharp turn and the hologram shifts before he transforms, transforming him into Juryrigg instead. Juryrigg psychotically begins to tear apart the brakes, causing the car to spin out of control. Kevin manages to pick him up and toss him back into the seat, just before barely stopping the vehicle by absorbing it and breaking through the floor using his feet. In Gwen's kitchen, Natalie explains that the dragon broke through the wall, where there is now a huge hole. The four try to figure out where it came from with Gwen suggesting that Ben should use one of his new aliens to help, but he is still scared from the Juryrigg incident, although he eventually does transform into Clockwork anyway. By viewing the past, they discover the dragon emerged from the egg Natalie was using, which was produced by Animo Farms, where Dr. Animo is raising the same dragon men. Ben, Gwen and Kevin go to see the town's sheriff, who is concentrating on a crossword puzzle. The sheriff states that "on paper, Dr. Animo is a good scientist" and news of dragon monsters getting out would ruin the opening of the new foundry and kicks them out. As the three are departing, Ben remembers that his family has a carton of eggs in their house, too. When they arrive at Ben's house, they find a group of baby dragons having a riot in the living room. Ben transforms into Swampfire, but the cold-blooded creatures tackle and overpower him because of the heat he produces. Gwen begins blasting the dragons off of him with her mana, while Kevin opens the door to their basement, then Gwen uses her mana to shove the dragons in, trapping them. Gwen suggests reporting to the sheriff again, thinking he will listen this time, but Ben decides to investigate Animo Farms instead. Once the team arrives, they break into a barn after Ben transforms into Humungousaur and discover a secret lab with a machine that Animo uses to put the dragons into the eggs and a computer that has all of his plans. They use it to discover that Animo is planning to sabotage an experiment that is supposed to end global warming (which was going to happen that day), which would hurt his dragon men because they're cold-blooded. They quickly leave, but unknown to them, a dragon man (the same one who hatched in the beginning) picks up a phone and alerts Animo. In the desert near where the weather balloon was going to take off, Animo drives up in a truck that has a missile launcher on it and fires at the balloon. The team drive in and Ben becomes Fasttrack again (as Juryrigg had done some damage to the brakes in Kevin's car because of which they couldn't catch up with Dr. Animo) before racing to stop the missile. Unfortunately, despite giving all of his effort and speed, Fasttrack fails to stop the balloon from being destroyed by the missile, setting the project back months. At the foundry, more dragons wreak havoc because they want the heat from the melting steel. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin show up with Ben transforming into Big Chill and easily stops them by entrapping them in ice. Meanwhile, Animo tells the dragon man that he promises to make him ruler when the dragons take over the Earth. The leader says he deserves a name which Animo tries to decide, before the team breaks in. Animo uses some of his eggs to hatch more fully-grown dragons that Gwen and Kevin battle, while Ben uses Juryrigg to disable the ray, but again goes on a rampage and tears it to shreds. Meanwhile, after Gwen and Kevin beat the dragons, they threaten Animo to tell them how to reverse the ray's effects. Animo says that changing the polarity of the ray will evolve the dragons into birds, just like the dinosaurs. But Ben had already destroyed the ray as Juryrigg. Luckily, Gwen figures out breaking things isn't Juryrigg's only power and so Ben once again becomes Juryrigg to repair the broken ray and changes its polarity. Then Jetray flies around the town with the ray (which was converted into a smaller version with straps) around his chest and evolves all of the dragons to chickens, along with accidentally evolving the Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Juryrigg makes his first appearance. *A global warming experiment is sabotaged by Dr. Animo. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Juryrigg Minor Events *Dr. Animo turns chicken eggs into dinosaur eggs. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Natalie Tennyson *Sheriff of Bellwood (first appearance) *Melinda (first appearance) *Scientist (first appearance) Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Chicken Leader (first appearance) *Mutant Chickens (first appearance) Aliens Used *Fasttrack (x2; first time offscreen transformation) *Juryrigg (first appearance; x3; first time selected alien was Jetray) *Clockwork *Swampfire *Humungousaur (cameo; offscreen transformation) *Big Chill *Jetray (cameo; offscreen transformation) Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode's title is a reference to the play The Iceman Cometh. *The Mutant Chickens are similar to Sauron from Marvel Comics and Pterodactyl Ghost from Scooby-Doo. *The word Eggman is also the name of Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. *The commercial with Dr. Animo is a parody of the Joker Products scene from Batman. *The group recalls that they've fought dragons before, in Be-Knighted and The Purge. *In the sheriff's office, the group mentions Dr. Animo using Mutant Frogs to attack the town, a reference to It's Not Easy Being Gwen. Trivia *It is revealed that Ben and Kevin train with Ben's new aliens to find out their powers. *XLR8's hologram is briefly seen when Ben is cycling through his aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg Category:Filler